


Hgame.色情游戏

by FanPace



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanPace/pseuds/FanPace
Summary: 有一天钢铁侠捡到了一个游戏碟片，上面写着【Hgame.色情游戏】霜铁 锤铁 神兄弟铁，





	Hgame.色情游戏

铁人生贺联文   All铁向 《Hgame.色情游戏》

————  
————  
 01

 

       天花板上悬着的晶莹剔透的水晶吊灯，桌上摆放着的样貌精美的糕点，昂贵的价值百万的香槟美酒，怀里的美艳金发女郎，身边围着的形形色色端着酒杯挂着谄媚笑脸的人。

       几乎每一年，前军火商，现纽约首富钢铁侠 Tony.Stark的生日都是如此度过，大概是看了太多遍类似的场景，又或者是87年的葡萄美酒过于浓醇，眼前的人或物变得像幻境一般光怪陆离。

 

      Tony脸上挂着皮笑肉不笑的微笑，随便找了个理由，结束了这场所谓的生日宴。

 

       他回到房间里，把自己摔入披着羊绒垫柔软的真皮沙发里，疲惫的按着自己的太阳穴。

        
       Tony正在思考该如何度过自己35岁生日的时候，他突然瞥到了角落里放着的那个盒子。

       
       Tony走过去把它拿起来，他想起来，这个盒子是自己某天在史塔克大厦门口捡到的，而放置它的地方恰好是监控的死角，看不到是谁丢下的。  
       他曾经一度怀疑这是个炸弹，而经过三个小时的研究之后，发现它不过就是个普普通通的放着游戏碟片的盒子，瞬间觉得无趣的tony随手就把它扔在了一边。

 

       大概是太无聊了，Tony今天难得有兴致，他打开了这个盒子，取出里面的碟片，碟片上没有什么花里胡哨的图案，在黑绿色渐变的底色上，有一行白色的字——

      【HGAME】

        "色情游戏？"

        Tony挑了挑眉，他翻看着这个看上去似乎平淡无奇的游戏碟片，嘴角带着一丝丝坏笑

        生日用这个来庆祝似乎是个不错的选择。

 

        Tony把它塞入stark笔记本中，饶有兴致的坐在沙发里，盯着屏幕，过了许久屏幕中都只有一片黑

       "哈？？"

       Tony不耐烦的敲了敲触摸屏，笔记本没有任何的反应

      "这不会是个木马病毒吧？Jarvis，怎么回事？"

      "Sir，没有检测到任何异常，但是我建议您最好别玩这个游……"

       有着好听伦敦腔的人工ai还没说完，屏幕突然变亮，Tony被这突如其来的刺眼白光闪的眼前一片空白，好不容易等他适应过来，他却发现他来到了一个陌生的地方。

 

       Tony觉得有些不可思议，他呼唤着jarvis，却得不到任何回应，正当他内心不安的时候，伴着不知道从哪里传出来的音调奇怪的电子音，天空中突然出现几行字——

       "欢迎来到HGAME游戏世界。"

       "根据随机挑选，已为您选中了兽人大陆，您将操作自己的角色来通关。"

     
        Tony呆呆的看着天空  
        哈？兽人大陆？

 

       Tony一头雾水，这是什么奇怪的设定，那么的他要和一群大象河马玩色情游戏？这也太重口了吧。

       他不明白为什么这个游戏可以突然转换场景，并且游戏世界的布景过于逼真，tony可以感受到空气的流动，甚至可以闻到草原上混杂着泥土的青草香。

       现在的游戏也太真实了吧？

       正当Tony在寻找游戏界面的时候，突然听到身后有动静，他转身看去——

       一头体型巨大的狮子站在他身后，这是一头雄狮，它一身金黄色的长毛在阳光下闪着碎金般的光芒，Tony几乎可以肯定，它绝对是狮群的首领。

       而此刻这个首领正虎视眈眈的站在Tony面前，它湛蓝色的眼睛死死的盯着Tony，像是在看什么新鲜的玩意儿。

       Tony后退一步，想召唤自己的战甲，却意识到他现在在游戏世界。

       游戏世界里，那就算受伤甚至死亡也不碍事的吧？

       想到这里Tony松了一口气，他咳了一声，故作深沉的对面前的狮子说

      "嘿大猫咪，告诉daddy你想干嘛！"

      那头狮子低吼了一声，随后慢慢靠近，Tony有一瞬间很想转身逃跑，随后，这头狮子身上发出金色的光芒，Tony眼睁睁的看着眼前这头狮子变成一个金发蓝眼高大伟岸宛如神祗下凡的男子，而这张脸tony再熟悉不过了

    "Thor？！！"

     Tony不敢置信的盯着面前下身只围着一块兽皮，几乎全裸的北欧神明Thor  
     
   "你他妈什么时候从惊爆点变成猿人泰山了？"

   
   "你知道我的名字？"  
    奇怪的是Thor似乎并不认得tony，他走上前，高大的身影笼罩住Tony。  
     
     由于逆光，tony看不清Thor的表情，他只能看清楚thor在阳光下模糊的轮廓。

     此时那个不男不女音调奇怪的电子音又响起来

    "该游戏为复仇者成员的衍生游戏，里面的NPC均是按照复仇者们建模。"  
    "恭喜玩家遇到狮兽人——Thor.Odinson。"

    Tony抱起手挑眉  
   "这个游戏有点意思。"

    Tony像往常一样的，抬手摸上Thor结实的裸露的肌肉，哪怕是在游戏他也不得不称赞自己队友的好身材。

     说真的，他决定从这个游戏退出去之后，就要给Thor的语音识别从惊爆点 改成 健美冠军。

      
     Tony突然发现面前的“thor”头顶居然还有一双兽耳，毛绒绒的立在头顶，Tony忍不住抬手抓了上去。

    ”哇！这个手感可真是舒服！”

    Tony一边享受着手掌中柔软的兽耳，一边欣慰，自己也算是摸过老虎耳朵的人了。

     正当Tony想弯下腰去摸“thor" 身后可疑的尾巴的的时候，他突然被眼前和Thor长得一模一样的游戏Npc按在身后的树上

    "你想和我交配？"

    
    如此简单粗暴的发言让Tony回想起来这是一个18禁的色情游戏。

 

     Tony盯着那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，转了转眼珠子，坏笑着说

     "没错。"

      拜托，这可是一个十八禁色情游戏，不来一点黄色怎么对得起Tony为此浪费的时间？

    
      他可是第一次和长着狮子耳朵和尾巴的人上床呢。

      想一想就觉得格外刺激。

 

       
      Tony在这片大陆上只是一个普通人，他不能变成猫也不能变成大老虎（事实上现实中也不能），所以当他坐在化身为雄狮的Thor身上的时候，他非常兴奋而又好奇

      他抚摸着身下狮子蓬松柔软的长毛，开口问道

     “你们都会变成兽人么？”

    “兽人可以通过训练，自行转换形态，大部分的兽人都学会了这个方法。”

    “那如果学不会呢？”

    “如果成年前都无法学会，那他就只能一辈子都当一个没有思想的普通野兽。”

    “我还有一个问题，你们变身的时候，会痛么？”

 

     身下的狮子奔跑的动作有一瞬间的停顿  
   
     “会”

     Thor说

     “每一次都很痛，感觉自己要被撕裂了。可是从来没有人问过这个问题，也没有人在乎。”

 

      一路上Tony和Thor聊了很多，得到了很多新鲜的情报，例如他们兽人分为雄性和雌性，而雌性现在越来越少见，如果雄性兽人在一定岁数之前，找不到命定那个雌性兽人交配的话，就会死去，而Thor，至今未找到他命运中的那个雌兽人。

 

      哇哦，这可真是一个悲惨的命运。

      Tony心想。

     “那你该怎么办？”  
     Tony问。

     身下的狮子似乎被逗笑了  
    “我不是遇到了你嘛，吾爱。你就是我命中的伴侣。”  
       
      原来玩家角色设定为雌性兽人？  
      
      可以，这个设定很Hgame。  
      Tony甚至有点儿开始佩服这个游戏设计师的脑洞了。

 

       狮子形态的Thor把Tony带到一个隐藏在灌木丛之后的山洞里，然后低吼着，在tony眼前慢慢变成人型。

       Tony想到Thor之前所说的，每一次变形都会剧痛这一点，他忍不住上前抱住了狮兽人的脑袋，在上面狠狠的亲了一口。

       Thor头顶毛绒绒的耳朵抖了抖，他低笑着回了Tony一个深吻。

 

       Thor说他要去什么什么神泉，去取什么什么圣果回来，Tony也没听的太明白，反正就是很重要的一个东西。  
   
       Thor让Tony在山洞里等他回来。

        
       Thor出门后，Tony无聊的在山洞里东戳戳西看看，山洞里的摆设倒还算齐全，有生活用品，有水杯，还有两张由兽皮铺成的床。

       呦呵，Tony忍不住跑过去抚摸其中一张由黑色的动物皮毛做成的床垫。

       他在心里感叹这个游戏设计师还挺体贴的，已经为玩家做好了床铺。

 

       正在他躺在那张黑色的兽皮上的时候，他突然听到山洞门口有树枝被踩断的声音。

      “Thor？你回来的真快啊！”

      Tony一边说，一边直起身子往山洞口望去

 

      意料中的金色雄狮并没有出现，出现在洞口的，是一头黑狮，它体型修长却又结实，浑身黑亮没有一根杂毛，被梳洗干净的毛发像是柔亮的绸缎，而此刻，这头黑狮墨绿色的眼睛正死死的盯着山洞里的Tony。

 

       Tony被这很明显充满了不友善的野兽的眼神盯的浑身发毛，据他所知，黑狮这种生物现实生活中压根就不存在。

       他不明白为什么Hgame这种色情游戏中会出现现实中并不存在的黑狮 【不过兽人这种奇怪的设定现实中也并不存在】，这难道就是游戏中的危险环节？

 

       门口体型修长的黑狮缓缓逼近，墨绿色的眼死死的盯着Tony，Tony忍不住后退，直到背部感受到身后坚硬而又冰冷的墙壁

   
      只是一瞬间，那个黑狮就跳到床上，压在Tony身上，他们离的太近，以至于Tony甚至能在那双墨绿色的眼珠子里看见自己苍白的脸。

 

      该死的Thor，什么鬼果子能让他取这么久。

       Tony悲惨的看着上方慢慢咧开嘴的黑狮，悲惨的闭上眼

       你妈的Thor！你再不回来老子就要被这来路不明的黑狮子给吃了！  
      

02

 

       设想中猛兽的撕咬并没有到来。

       Tony小心翼翼的睁开眼，却看到眼前的黑狮不见了，取而代之的是一头黑色长卷发，有些棱角分明生硬的五官和墨绿色眼睛的男人，而这个男人的脸tony也再熟悉不过了

 

       "Loki？？"

       Tony忍不住骂出声

       "这什么破游戏？你他妈的在逗我么？"

 

       大概是对身下男人突如其来的脏话不满意，和loki拥有同样外貌的黑狮皱紧了眉头

      "你是谁？"

      “um，我是你哥哥的一夜情对象。”  
      Tony扯出一个笑容，想不着痕迹的把自己慢慢从loki的禁锢中抽离，却一把被按回来

      “哦，是么？”  
    
      按着Tony的黑狮loki脸上带着古怪的笑容  
     
      “那看来你也是我的一夜情对象了。”

 

       “哈？”  
       Tony不太能理解现在的状况。

 

       “我们兽人族的规矩，孪生兄弟之间共享一个雌性。”  
        Loki勾起唇角，绿色的眼眸里闪着不怀好意的光芒。

 

        Tony震惊的瞪大眼睛。

        就算这是个色情游戏，也不能如此色情吧！

        这个设定实在是过于奇怪，Tony甚至怀疑这大概就是Thor至今未找到伴侣的原因。

        

        而正在Tony努力想从loki身下挣扎爬出来的时候，Thor回来了，他手里捧着一堆色泽鲜艳的红彤彤的果子，有些惊讶的站在门口

       “loki，你回来了？”

 

       Tony一边抬头一边嚎着让Thor赶紧来救他，而Thor却和Loki交换了一个眼神，他们俩心照不宣的勾起唇角。

       Oops，Tony突然背后发凉。

       他突然意识到，对这种色情游戏的创造者来说，节操什么的一点都不重要。

 

03  
        
        事情的发展快的有些超乎Tony的想象。

        Thor想喂他吃那个什么奇怪的红红的果子，Tony正犹豫着这个果子会不会有毒的时候，就被Loki强行塞进嘴巴里。

        Loki满意的看着tony被迫脱下那个可疑的红果，对Thor说

       “你就是心太软了，有时候强硬一点会更有效。”

        
         然后Tony迷迷糊糊的就被他们俩带到了一个铺着巨大的白色毛毯的床上，不知道什么原因，Tony觉得自己浑身燥热，他难耐的扯开领带，原本整洁的西装现在被扯的乱成一团。

        Tony觉得浑身难受，心里像是有小蚂蚁在爬，他忍不住想伸手触碰冰冷的墙面以获得短暂的清凉，细密的汗水逐渐布满他的额头。

 

        “他已经准备好了。”  
        Loki俯身在tony的上方，一边替他拨开额前被汗水打湿的碎发，一边扭头对Thor说

 

        Thor死死的盯着床上因为燥热而浑身湿透喘着气的Tony，蔚蓝色的眼睛因为染上情欲而逐渐变的暗沉。  
        他点了点头，也爬上了床。

   
04

        Tony不明白为什么事情会变成现在这样。

    
        他被一黑一金两个狮子夹在中间，无法动弹。

        他依靠在Thor的怀中和Thor接吻，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着下巴滑落到锁骨上，被身前的Loki缓缓舔去。

        Loki的口舌从锁骨转移到胸膛，又到胸前那两个硬起来的红红的小点，年轻的黑狮低声笑着，含住了其中一个。

        Tony难耐的弓起身子，右手忍不住抓住了Loki柔软的黑色长卷发，顺便还碰到了loki头顶那对软软的黑色兽耳，不出意外的手感极好。

 

         Loki轻轻在小点上咬了一口，在上面留下属于自己的浅浅的牙印，惹得tony呜咽着

        身后的thor终于舍得放开tony的嘴唇，他用带着茧的手指轻轻磨蹭着Tony被吻得红肿的嘴唇，忍不住又在上面落了一个吻。

       “你轻点，别弄伤他。”  
       Thor抬眼对他的弟弟说，一边轻吻着Tony的眼角和鼻梁，一边用手指探入tony的后穴

       Loki微不可闻的冷哼了一声，他讽刺的勾着嘴角  
      “急不可耐的明明是你。”

       
       在Thor把自己送进去的那一瞬间，loki也俯身含住了Tony颤颤巍巍流着泪的小兄弟。

 

       Tony由于身后突如其来的巨大和深入而挺起腰，却刚好因此把自己往loki嘴里送的更深。

       双重快感使他眼角湿润，他抓着loki头发的右手忍不住用上了力气，loki报复性的狠狠吸了一口

      “轻点，蜜糖。”  
       Loki一边舔舐着，一边抬眼用那双染上情欲的墨绿色眼睛看着Tony

        
       Tony张大嘴，无声的喘息着，快感使他脑袋一片空白。

       这可真是太要命了。

 

       等等？！  
       Loki刚才喊他蜜糖？！

       Tony.浆糊一样的脑子突然清醒过来，他浑身僵硬。

       
       蜜糖只有现实世界中的小鹿斑比才会这么喊自己，为什么这个游戏世界的loki也知道这个爱称？！

       “嘿，你到底是谁？”

        Tony问

 

        大概是被突如其来的紧致吸的很舒服，Thor用力的顶送着，他用手抬起tony的脸，笑着亲吻着Tony的眼睛

       “吾爱史塔克，被你发现了。”  
         
         
        Loki也附上来，掰过呆滞的Tony的脸，吻着他的嘴角，坏笑着说

       “生日快乐，我的蜜糖。”  
       “我给你做的色情游戏，你还满意么？”

        Tony终于反应过来是这么回事。

        原来从头到尾，压根就没有什么色情游戏，这一切都不过是恶作剧之神Loki的幻境。

 

         感觉自己被耍了的Tony气鼓鼓的捏着loki的兽耳，另一只手抓起Thor的尾巴

         “那这个呢？！这又是怎么回事？”  
         Tony问  
        

          Loki眨着眼，摆出一个无辜的表情，墨绿色眼睛里却闪着狡黠的光  
         “这可是你自己说的呀，蜜糖。”  
         “我问你，你想要什么生日礼物，你自己选了这个。”

 

          Tony仔细回想着，突然想起来在某天，神兄弟俩兴冲冲的跑进他的工作室问自己，想要什么礼物，而正鼓捣着他的新玩意的Tony，随手把桌子上杂志五月刊封面小姐留下的猫耳递给loki

         “这就是我想要的。”  
          那时候的Tony头也不抬的说

 

          Tony突然明白过来，这是他自己把自己坑了。

           
        似乎不满意Tony的走神，身后强壮的金发北欧神恶狠狠的顶了几下，每一次都顶在要命的那一点，Tony发出猫一般的呻吟声，细细的小小的，然后他泄了。

         身边的黑发神明沾了点Tony的精液，抹在Tony的胸膛上。

         Tony现在的模样太糟糕了。

         他红着眼睛，浑身泛红，西装被扯开丢在一边，他身上满是吻痕和自己的精液。  
         一看就是被狠狠疼爱过的模样。

 

         Loki爱惨了他的蜜糖现在的样子。他喜欢tony这种完全没有任何防备，把所有的柔软面都面对自己的模样。

         Loki莫名的兴奋起来，他凑近和Tony接吻，拉着Tony的手指摸向自己早就硬的不行的欲望。

 

          Tony不记得过了多久，Thor才发泄出来，早就累的不行的他可算松了一口气。Loki大概是发现了Tony的小心思，他趁Tony没有任何防备的时候把自己的阴茎狠狠的顶送进去，他在Tony耳边轻笑着说  
        
     “蜜糖，我还没吃饱呢。”

 

      Tony早就发不出任何声音，他的嗓子现在一片嘶哑，他只能发出细细的呻吟，然后抬起眼，用他湿漉漉的大眼睛黏腻的瞪着Loki，来表达自己的不满。

     
      Thor从身后拉开Tony无力的腿，他亲吻着Tony汗湿了的短卷发

      “生日快乐，吾爱。”

       身前的Loki也俯身，这个动作使他进入的更深，Tony忍不住发出一声尖叫，下一秒他就被Loki堵住了嘴。

        Loki一边和tony接吻，一边用力顶送着。

     
        迷迷糊糊中，Tony听到Loki说  
       “这个Hgame，你还满意么？蜜糖？”

 

       哈？Tony气的想打他，可是他没有任何力气。

       去他妈的兽人大陆，去他妈的色情游戏，去他妈的生日礼物。

       Tony在心里气的大喊。

————  
————


End file.
